


would you tell me to go fuck myself or lead me to the garden?

by memoriesaremine, shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Betty But Make It Paul and Emma, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Prom, Reconciliation, high schoolers in love, inspiration from betty by taylor swift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesaremine/pseuds/memoriesaremine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars/pseuds/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars
Summary: paul matthews and emma perkins are in love. or at least, paul thinks so."betty" by taylor swift inspiration.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	would you tell me to go fuck myself or lead me to the garden?

Paul Matthews was in love with Emma Perkins. That was that. He’d fallen for her the first day of freshman year, the moment she walked into his English class for the first time. She hadn’t said a word to him that day, he’d just stared at her with his mouth open. 

She transferred to Hatchetfield High in sophomore year, but the two schools had to do prom and semi-formals together due to budgeting. So, the rivals had to engage twice a year, and Paul got to see Emma. She had pink hair cut into a bob their sophomore semi formal. Their junior semi-formal, she had longer hair, dyed blue at the ends this time, and a black dress and dark makeup that made her look like a rockstar in a movie. 

They made out in the single stall bathroom that night. They’d talked all year, using the landlines and the flip phones they both had. Paul had finally gotten the courage to ask for her number at the sophomore semi-formal, and she’d written it on a ratty napkin and stuck it into his hand with a blunt ‘call me later.’ 

Emma’s lipstick was down his neck when she finally pulled away and he took a deep breath. This didn’t happen to him. Paul Matthews didn’t get kissed. Especially not by someone like Emma. 

“Woah,” Was all he could manage to say.

“Oh, you like that?” Emma teased, laughing a little. “You have lipstick  _ all  _ over you. I’m so sorry.” She grabbed a paper towel and wet it to wipe it off. “I didn’t think it’d smudge like that.”

Paul was heartbroken over the summer when rumors of Emma and other guys spun around town. She hadn’t been talking to him as much lately, going so far as to ignore his texts and calls for a few days. 

Fall came and so did house parties. He decided to try and have one. A small one. He debated inviting Emma. It could go horribly for him, locking himself in his room just so he wouldn’t have to see her.

Or he could make out with some other girl, just for revenge. But that would be petty, and Paul, for all his flaws, was completely incapable of being petty. And he couldn’t imagine himself kissing anyone other than Emma Perkins. Ever. He was still in love with Emma.

It was just a few people over. Ted, Charlotte, Becky Barnes had shown up for a short time, some other guys Paul knew from being a kid in the chess club. 

All night, he kept watching the door. Hoping, and yet not hoping, that Emma would be on the porch. He went through four Pepsi cans. Someone (Ted) had brought beer that everyone else was drinking. He didn't need it. He didn’t want it.

The doorbell rang and he nearly flung himself onto the floor trying to stand. He regained his footing and stumbled over to the door, feeling as though he was as drunk as everyone else in the room for the first time. He fumbled with the doorknob before pulling the door open. 

Emma wore a sweater and jeans, her hair now a fading blue. She was wringing her hands nervously, a cigarette dangling from her mouth. Paul hadn’t realized she smoked. 

“Hey,” she said softly. “Can we, um, can we talk?” 

“Um,” Paul looked inside. Everyone was more concerned with the alcohol. “Sure.” He closed the door behind him, rubbing his palms on his jacket.

“Ted, uh, Ted told me you were having a party,” Emma said. “Guy doesn’t keep his fucking mouth shut. So I, um, thought I’d stop by and see if you hate me.”

_ Never _ , Paul thought. Because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t hate Emma. No matter what she’d done. 

“Was it true?” He asked instead. “What they said about you and Baxter?” 

“A summer thing,” Emma said. “I thought I would get over you, because I didn't know, um, if I wanted to go through with...us, but Baxter...Jesus, he sucks.”

“No kidding,” Paul scoffed. “I could’ve told you that.” 

“I never meant to hurt you,” Emma said. “A-and I’m so sorry.” 

“Was it something I did?” Paul asked. “I-I would’ve fixed it if it was-” She put a hand on his arm to stop him.

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong, Paul,” Emma said quietly. “I’m surprised you didn’t tell me to go fuck myself after.” She chuckled to herself. “I did it because I was a fucking jerk, and I’m so, so sorry.” 

“Wnana go in the backyard?” He asked suddenly. “To sit back there?”

“Is that the flower garden you were telling me about?” Emma asked softly. 

“Yep,” He said with a small smile.

“I’d love to see it.” Emma smiled back cautiously. “If, um, if that’s okay with you.” Paul had already decided it was okay. He led her through the gate and showed her the flowers his mother had planted. “They’re so nice, Paul.” She touched a sunflower. “I didn’t know you guys grew these.”

“Yeah, they’re my little cousin’s favorite.” He smiled. “Mom planted them just for her, and now we all like them.” 

She caught his hand and smiled awkwardly. “They’re really nice, Paul. I’m glad you showed me back here.” 

He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. The moon was just rising up and the petals of the sunflowers caught the silvery beams, reflecting off their faces as Emma reached up to cup his face. Everything felt a little more right.

“Can we try again?” Emma asked softly. “I know I...I don’t deserve you, and I really screwed up, but…” She sighed. “I really, really do want this, Paul. I just realized it in a fucking stupid way.” 

Paul nodded. “We can try again.” He pulled her close. 

“You taste like Pepsi.”

“I had a few,” he admitted with a laugh. “Do you, um, want one?” 

“Um…” Emma blushed. “I prefer coke.” 

“I think we have some for you,” Paul said. “Let’s go inside.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! hope you enjoyed !!
> 
> please leave a comment :)
> 
> tumblrs are the same as our users! <3 thank you!! <3


End file.
